


Ask Champion Victor & Company

by Masqueradenoir



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradenoir/pseuds/Masqueradenoir
Summary: After Pokemon sword and shield feel free to ask the champion gym leaders the professor and her assistant any question you would like 90% my headcanon and mostly based on my experiences from my Pokemon Shield
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Ask Champion Victor & Company

Chapter one  
One year later  
Hello I am Champion Victor welcome to my ask blog people of Galler and other regions if you have a question for me or any of the gym leaders or our current chairman Leon or Professor Sonia or her assistant send it to this blog and I will make sure it gets to the intended recipient just specify who the question is for

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to leave a ask do so in the comments please


End file.
